


Star Wars: Stories

by anonymwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter
Summary: Chapter 1: Darth Vader faces a ship full of Rebels alone.Chapter 2: Boba Fett tries to escape the Sarlacc pit.Chapter 3: Ben Kenobi lives in solitude on Tatooine, but a message from Bail Organa concerning some surviving Jedi prompts him to investigate.





	1. Vader

**Author's Note:**

> Some years after Revenge of the Sith...

There has been word a star destroyer has been attacked and boarded by Rebels and they are slowly making their way through the ship. Vader's ship was nearby and Vader ordered it to board the star destroyer's position. Vader was unaware the ship was actually a trap specifically set for him, to come aboard and be overwhelmed by rebels, who always had recently gained control of the ship. When Vader's ship was nearby he ordered a light bombardment against it with weapons and tie fighters. Vader left in his own personal ship with an escort, and chose one of the dozens of entrances to the ship to dock. The Rebels had soldiers stationed at many entrances, and had orders to move once Vader was sighted coming at one of the entrances. When Vader and his escort docked, he ordered the strike team to move in. 

The door to the rebel base blew open and multiple stormtroopers entered into the narrow corridor. They see a mass of rebels congregated in the small, narrow corridor ahead of them, which was so small that it was only four people wide. The rebels were organized into lines, one line to kneel down, one line in the middle bending down and one standing. Behind those 3 lines of rebels were dozens more, waiting to see if they were needed to attack Vader if the first lines fell. The stormtroopers raised their weapons but before they could fire they were shot down by a hail of blaster fire from the organized rebels. 

Vader walked through the open doorway breathing normally. He made it a few steps inwards before stopping and looking over the rebels. All of them pointed their weapons at Vader.

"We control the ship!" one of the rebels shouted. "You are trapped in here with us!"

"The whole ship is full of rebels!. Your trapped in here!" said another.

Darth Vader breathed normally and thought about his situation for a few seconds. 

"All of you will die."

"Fire!" a rebel shouted. 

Before the rebels could fire, Vader, with his arm to his side, twisted his hand and used the force to pull all the weapons of the rebels out of their hands and pulled them towards him. The rebels were shocked at the feat. 

"Weapons!" one of the rebels shouted. Behind the three rebel lines, the rebels started to pass weapons to the front lines. Before the first weapons reached them however, Vader raised his arm at them and used the force to raise them all several feet off the ground, high enough without hitting the ceiling. Vader was choking them, and then he realized after raising them all in the air he could see the dozens of rebels behind them through the spaces between the levitating rebels. Those behind them were now trying to aim their weapons at Vader through the spaces. Vader used the force to launch the choking rebels at the ones behind them, knocking them into each-other and so thus the rebels were unable to shoot at Vader in the chaos. Vader kept his arm in the air aimed at the rebels as he began to walk forward. He quickly used the force to raise some of the fumbling rebels into the air and shove them with extreme speed into the walls, floor or ceiling, breaking their necks or smashing their heads as blood splattered everywhere. Vader kept walking forward, using the force to pull the new lines of the rebels weapons from them, and using the force again to raise and hurl them into the walls and crushing their skulls. Vader kept walking forward killing line after line of rebels until they were all crushed against the surfaces. He made it to the end of the corridor, the floor covered in rebel bodies where no clear space remained between any of them to see the flooring. More of the red blood covered the walls than the original white paint. Vader stood for a moment, then carried on walking. 

Vader continued walking through the ship unimpeded, until a ray-shield stops him in his tracks. Vader looks the force-field up and down slowly, and then side to side. He raised his arm to the side of the wall that the ray-shield was attached too. There starts to be a rattle inside the wall, and then a piece of metal comes bursting through, tearing a large hole in the wall, and the ray shield shuts down. Vader continues on. 

Groups of rebels scramble to Vader's location, and he crushes them with the force each time. The rebel commanders panic, but finally put in place a final plan to defeat him. Vader will have to pass by a large warehouse sized room to get to them. They sent most of the rebel soldiers there. 

Vader enters the warehouse room, and the hundreds of rebels start firing at him. Vader raised his arm and stopped the blaster fire, then sent it back at the rebels, killing dozens at once. He then used the force to raise the hundreds of rebels into the air and choked them as he continues walking toward the exit at the other end. The rebels struggle to breathe, they kick in the air with all their strength trying to let out one breath to satiate the desire to breathe. Vader gets to the exit and stops. The hundreds of rebel bodies all fall to the floor with a combined thud. Vader exits and continues toward the command center. Vader slaughters the remaining resistance on the way there. 

Vader enters the command center, and sees no one in sight. Vader knows the layout of star destroyers and walks across the bridge on his way to the captains room. While walking there Vader sensed an exponentially growing power source. He sensed it's location and raised his arm and focused the force on the disturbance to contain it. A huge explosion erupts from the site of the disturbance, it reaches meters in each direction but Vader contains it with the force, and shrinks the containment until it dissipates completely. Then he walks over to the captains room and enters. Inside are the rebel commanders who look upon Vader in fear. They plead for their lives. 

"V-Vader...we surrender. We surrender."

Vader raised his arm and pulled the rebel commanders into the air and choked them. Vader turns around and activates his communicator as they continued choking.

"Admiral, the ship is mine."

"Yes Lord Vader, we will send our troops over immediately."

Vader walked back to his ship and left.


	2. Boba Fett

When i fell into the pit and was falling through the air, downwards into the confined space of the creature, i shot the metal wire from my arm to propel me to it's saliva covered wall, and there i used the serrated metal blade from my wrists to cut into it and attach myself to the fleshy wall. 

Many mistakes i made, my over-confidence. The Sarlacc swallowed me whole and once inside i barely managed to cling to the wall of it's stomach or mouth or whatever it was before i would fall into it's gnashing teeth. I will never forget the minutes of fear i felt while listening to those many huge teeth clashing together in anticipation of food. I barely clung to the wall due to it's wet and sticky surface, and i continued to climb up as more people fell into the Sarlacc, and as what i presume were it's inner teeth, were already crunching on the bones of those who fell in. 

In the pitch black darkness i trudged up the slimy inner surface of the creature. Each time i moved upwards, digging my serrated blades into it's flesh, i almost worried if they would not dig in properly and easily slip down. I could hear the loud noise of the chattering teeth below me. The echoing noise i knew them to be large and many. I could barely spare feelings for worry and thoughts of the pain from being digested for a thousand years. 

My arms were aching, but i finally made it near to the opening hole of the creature. And there ahead of me was the beak, or whatever it was, of the creature itself. My arms continued to ache and a pang of worry spread through me when i saw that the creature had presumably sensed my presence as i approached, and retreated inside it's hole to look at me. I was feet away from it as i was near the entrance of the pit, and i used one arm to hack away with my serrated blade at it. The creature attacked back and tried pecking and eating me, but my arm flung wildly in attack in pursuit of my life. I hacked away again and again and finally the creature retreated more into the depths of the pit. 

I waited for an uncountable number of seconds, looking down into the darkness of the pit in anticipation of the counter-attack that never came. I continued to breathe heavily, and looked back up and made my way out of the opening of the pit, while always keeping an eye downwards in-case. I was back into the daylight and onto the sand. I climbed up the sand with my blades while swatting at the occasional tentacle attack from the Sarlaac, until i got to high enough elevation where i could stand. Then i stood up and ran as fast as i could away from the pit. When i was far enough away i sat on the sand in exhaustion, took off my helmet and rested. 

I made a makeshift fire from the destroyed debris left from the battle. I reflected on the fate of my father, that i was almost killed by my own over-confidence, the same as him. I thought myself so superior to all others. That i was so powerful. I once had a duel with Vader himself, and while i thought at the time i could have won, i think, not likely. Vader would have survived, somehow, and then he would end me. Or he may have even surprised me in an attack if i had tried something. He would not have dropped his guard while picking up the chest, he knew i was right behind him. Mabye he knew i wouldn't attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duel with Vader is a reference to Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire comic.


	3. Kenobi

It was sandstorm season on Tatooine, huge whirlwinds swept over the lands. Obi-Wan sat in his white chair by a warm fire. He heard whistling outside, of the whirlwinds and the clattering of his windows. Obi-Wan meditated for a long period in his chair, as recently he had felt a growing disturbance in the force. There's a knock at the door. Obi-Wan got up out of the chair and force grabbed his lightsaber to hold behind his back, and walked over to answer the door in a polite gait. He opens the door and is greeted by a large, levitating robot. It is grey and and has small flashing lights all over it. 

"Ben Kenobi?" the robot said.

"Yes?"

It spun around in the air with it's claws at the end of it's arms, and handed Obi-Wan a small grey circle. Obi-Wan took the circle and the robot levitated away. He closed the door and went to sit back in his chair. He traced his hand around the object, then activated it. Bail Organa appeared in small holographic form from the circle. 

"Master Kenobi, i urgently request your gathering over the planet of Iridian. Our rebellion against the empire is in full force, and now the last of the Jedi have gathered together. They, we, could use your guidance. There are few Jedi Masters left here. I understand if you do not wish to join us, but i ask that you at least come here and see these Jedi, and the status of the rebellion. May the force be with you."

The hologram shuts off and Obi-Wan strokes his chin, contemplating what Organa has said. He stands up and walks about his home thinking, and after a period of meditation, decides to visit the remaining Jedi. He pays a visit to Luke and then goes back to his home to pack his things. He walks not far from his home, to the spot where his ship lay underneath the sand. Obi-Wan raises his hand and uses the force, which pushes all the sand off of the ship. He gets inside the small ship and takes off towards Iridian, the co-ordinates of which were uploaded in the circle he was sent. 

On the way there he is halted by numerous checkpoints held by the rebels. When he presents the hologram from Bail Organa and it is registered as authentic, he is allowed to continue. Obi-Wan finally reaches the planet and when he exits through hyperspace his view is crowded with many ships, it reminded him of the battle above Coruscant. Three other ships fly to Kenobi's and once they confirm his identity, they lead him to the main flagship of the fleet. Once he gets there he gets out and is greeted by Bail Organa and several Jedi. Organa bows when Obi-Wan approaches, as do the other Jedi. 

"Master Kenobi, it is good that you are here." Organa said.

"Thank you."

"Please, follow me."

Obi-Wan was lead to a room with other rebel leaders. Once Kenobi was introduced to them, one of them spoke up.

"So, master Kenobi, will you be joining us, against the empire?"

All eyes turned to Kenobi. 

"I am sorry, but i cannot join the rebellion. Not just yet anyway. I am here to see the remaining Jedi, if that is alright."

"Of course. It is unfortunate that you won't join us now, we need a great general and Jedi like yourself. But if i cannot convince you, perhaps your fellow Jedi might."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, to which she bowed in kind. Then Kenobi was lead to the other Jedi. He reached a large room. Many Jedi were gathered there, dozens. At the far end of the room was a small kitchen that some were getting stuff. Obi-Wan recognized all of them as Jedi. 

"Your the last one to arrive Master Kenobi."

When Organa said Kenobi the whole room brightened up with interested faces. 

"The Jedi have elected to gather here and decide their next course of action. I thought you should come and try to help them. Many have already been serving the rebellion, and most have gathered back here to debate what to do next."

Some familiar Jedi masters approach Kenobi and greet him and he responds in kind. Then Kenobi goes to greet the other Jedi, with many of the knights and young ones being in awe of him. 

"Master Kenobi, it is good to see you here." said one of the knights. 

Kenobi greeted them in a humble manner, and told little of his actions over recent years, only that he was staying out of the war and came to see what they were doing. They explained to him that there had been a rift among the Jedi. Many want to stay and fight the empire, while many want to escape far away. Kenobi observed their debate over the day, while offering nothing in return. At the end of the day he went back to his appointed room. In the morning, Obi-Wan got up and sat in the middle of his small, metallic room. He sat down cross legged and meditated for a while, and soon started to sense the uneasiness among the other Jedi, and now he felt more sudden, intense feelings boiling in the air. He got up and walked to the Jedi communal room he was in yesterday. When he got there it was in the middle of an argument. One person was shouting about how the Jedi should leave for the outer rim, while another was trying to convince them to fight the empire. 

"We are being hunted around the galaxy, the Jedi are no more, all we want to do now is go to a safe place were we can live our lives in peace and not die from this war."

"You are betraying everything you believe in, you will not know peace while the empire hunts you."

Obi-Wan looks disappointingly at the arguing Jedi, and interrupts to remind them of their Jedi ways, of peace and co-operation. They stopped their bickering for a moment and realized their arrogance. Over the next few days debate continued, but it was getting nowhere, and soon the two sides became more and more independent, and started to make preparations to go their own way. Bail Organa talked to Obi-Wan about joining the rebellion, to which he refused for now, as the time was not right. 

"Then i will request your help another time, when in the utmost need. Or of course when you are ready to join us, Master Kenobi." 

Many Jedi appealed to Obi-Wan to give his own view, as he was also on the council. But Obi-Wan would only say it was their choice, and he would not play a part in their deliberations. Thinking there was nothing else he could do, Obi-Wan left and headed back to Tatooine. 

Soon after Obi-Wan left, the empire broke through the rebel blockades, into the vicinity of the ships that housed the Jedi. After fierce battles, Darth Vader and his imperial troops managed to storm onboard the flagship that housed all of the Jedi. Vader could sense them. The stormtroopers burst through the door and immediately opened fired upon the rebel soldiers in front of them. Rebels and stormtroopers started to fall with the intense fire between them. When Vader stepped through the door, he raised his arm and multiple rebel soldiers rose into the air, suffocating. Vader walked quickly through the corridor and once he walked past the rebel soldiers in the air, they dropped to the floor dead. Vader carried on walking, using the force to slam rebel bodies so hard against the wall it would break their bones, killing each one instantly. 

Three Jedi came upon Vader and activated their lightsabers and ran toward him. Vader raised his left arm and held two of the Jedi in the air, choking them. The other Jedi, a blue Twi-Lek woman ran at Vader with both her yellow lightsabers activated. When in reach she strikes at Vader, who sidestepped, making her miss, and as she fell forward he grabbed her throat with his free arm and immediately bent his knees to slam her into the ground, crushing her skull and killing her instantly. Vader stood up and walked past the choking Jedi, who then fell to the floor dead. When Vader came to a large hallway, he saw in multiple areas his stormtroopers engaging the Jedi. Sometimes he would see the stormtroopers overwhelming the Jedi with their laser fire and killing them, and in others the Jedi would kill them. Vader walked over to the Jedi victors and pulled out his lightsaber and activated it to his side. Vader walked over to the Jedi, who now saw him after sensing his power. The four of them came at Vader and engaged him in lightsaber dueling. Vader stepped back a few times at first, defending their attacks, and then began pushing each of the Jedi backward as they tried to surround him. Vader was too quick and dodged and used immense skill to continually defend himself and attack. Vader had enough toying with them, and systematically increased his speed many fold, blocking and swerving a Jedi's lightsaber in a split second to cut him down. Vader looked instantly to his side to see the other Jedi coming at him, he blocked up high and with his strength batted it aside and quickly thrusted it into her chest. When the other two Jedi were upon him to his side, he quickly moved to face them and blocked their lightsaber attack and then their successive attacks. Vader gave a few footsteps of space backwards, and then used great skill, speed and strength in batting their lightsabers away enough to cut them both down in two lightning quick strikes. Vader marched on. 

He cut down many Jedi while walking through the hallways of the ship, and with his stormtroopers by his side none of the Jedi had a chance. The heavy breathing of Vader could be heard echoing and reverberating down the corridors of the ship. Word quickly spread of his power and slaughter, making the surviving Jedi scared as they tried to escape. Vader carried on cutting them down. Even Jedi masters were nothing to Vader, no different to a padawan except to prolong their inevitable death. Vader marched on. 

Inside a large room, a Jedi master and four knights lay hid, waiting for the enemy as they saw no way to escape and this was the best defensive position they could find. They could hear laser fire not far away, and then the sounds of lightsaber combat. They constantly heard the electrifying sound of lightsaber combat for a few seconds, accompanied by a large scream and then silence. It happened again and again as the noises got closer. More laser fire and lightsaber battling could be heard, and then silence. The Jedi in the room were surprised by the silence, they wondered if it was over, if the enemy had been defeated. The four Jedi knights lay hidden in defensive positions near the door, while the master lay in open sight in front it, many meters away. There was complete silence for moments, and then they could all hear the sound of breathing, and they all recognized the sound. It got closer and closer, and then the sound of footsteps. Many footsteps like a group, and then a single set, getting closer to the door with the heavy breathing. The knights become scared, their breathing is heavy and their heart beats fast. The breathing coming from outside is so loud it clouds their ability to think, they can't hear themselves think or breath, they're sweating profusely, they want it all to end. 

The doors fly off inwards into the room, crashing in the corners, it gives the knights a fright. The Jedi master looks forward and holds tight onto his lightsaber hilt, looking directly at Vader entering the room. Vader walks in with a quick pace, the four knights, two on each side jump at Vader while the master runs at him. Vader raises a free arm and holds the knights in the air and crushes their throats instantly, while he defends against the Jedi master's attack with his lightsaber. Vader lowers his arm as the four knights drop to the floor. Vader uses his strength and pushes through his lightsaber against the master, making him stumble back. Vader walked forward toward the master, and used his lightsaber to strike at his. The master had to keep defending as he kept stumbling backwards. Vader's strength soon overcome him and Vader used his skill to bat his lightsaber to the side and quickly stab him through the throat, killing him. Vader walked out of the room and marched on. 

Vader walked into a small, metallic room, a common sight on the ship as he was searching. Seeing it was empty, Vader was walking out, when he got to the doorway, and looked back. He stood there for a moment, breathing. Then he walked out and marched on, continuing to slaughter Jedi and rebel soldiers. Soon he got word that three Jedi had been pinned down, assumed to be some of the last in the ship. Vader made his way to the small area, and saw the stormtroopers had the three Jedi pinned down and nowhere to go. The stormtrooper captain saw Vader and walked to him. 

"We have them trapped Lord Vader, what are your orders?."

"I will deal with this, Captain."

"Yes Lord Vader."

Vader walked forward past the stormtroopers, who had stopped firing. The three Jedi were ahead, against the wall. Vader held his already activated lightsaber by his side. He stopped a few meters in front of them and a few meters in front of the stormtroopers. 

"Surrender, or die"

The three Jedi ran at Vader, all three came at him from the front, with one going for his left, another his right, and the other his front. Vader delicately managed to block their lightsaber attacks with quick speed from all his attacked sides and his front as he stepped backwards. Then they engaged in lightsaber dueling as Vader slipped between them while blocking their attacks swiftly from all sides. The Jedi began to realize that those swift and precise blocking movements were taking a surprising amount of energy out of them. Vader was blocking with swift speed and supreme strength. Vader maneuvered through them and was now in their original position while they were in his, they had stopped their attack and regrouped together. 

The Jedi attacked with renewed vigor, two attacked Vader from the front with thrusting attacks while the other jumped and twirled over him attacking him from the air. Vader swiftly but now with aggressive strength blocked and deflected the front thrusts and swipes away and then stepped forward to block and deflect the attacks from above. Now in-between the two front Jedi Vader quickly dodged and stepped backwards to avoid the Jedi's counterattack, and the two Jedi continued their attacks as Vader easily defended, and the other Jedi began her leaping over Vader again to try and strike through an opening. Vader defended again with completely precise blocks as he moved between them, breathing slightly raised. The Jedi were realizing the extreme skill of Vader, and were starting to realize he hadn't really attacked them. The third Jedi jumped over Vader again, and this time in one quick and precise strike Vader tore through body, almost cutting her in half as she landed, with the top left half of her body slowly moving apart from the right with the huge slice down her top half body being visible with the blood and flesh inside. The other two Jedi became more emotional in sadness, anger and fear, as Vader blocked their attacks as the both of them continued attacking from the front, then they both backed away. 

Vader stood still as he held his lightsaber while looking slightly down, breathing normally. He was not looking at the Jedi, who both now realized they could not win. The two Jedi looked at each-other, nodded, then in anger ran and attacked Vader. This time the two Jedi went opposite sides while attacking him. Vader defended, blocking their attacks with ease. Vader continued blocking their strikes while wearing away their energy, then swerved one of the Jedi's slightly to the side, enough to then slice him in half with a swipe of his saber, and then turned to the other Jedi, who was now filled with fear, and quickly swerved his lightsaber to the side with ease and sliced him in half. Vader deactivated his lightsaber walked away, as the Jedi's top half of his body slid from the bottom one and plopped onto the floor as the bottom half dropped to the floor. 

Few Jedi managed to escape the slaughter on the ship.


End file.
